1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand power tools specifically used for sawing materials in awkward and/or remote places.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Original reciprocal saws were quite straightforrward; a few evolved into a battery operated feature. However, they still had their significant drawbacks. I discovered and observed that size and weight were not necessary to accomplish certain tasks.
The growing popularity of the cordless drill has made it a convenient power source for this tool.
The reciprocal saws on the market today are neither compact or have sufficient features to justify their price. So often the user has to reach a difficult location to make a flush cut, and cannot.
The present invention can be attached to a drill as easily as a drill bit. The keyless feature of today's chuck expedites the process. Because of the lack of a motor, this invention is a more affordable to the consumer who realizes that only this attachment need be purchased.
1. Sawing device attachable to regular electric drill: U.S. Pat. No. 4949463
Yi Chang Chen--Aug. 21, 1990
This tool attachment mounts to the drill just one (1) way. It appears to be a fixed part of the drill. Possibly tools are needed to mount and dismount saw function.
2. Drill powered saber saw: U.S. Pat. No. 4841643
Vincent J. Colella--Jun. 27, 1989
This tool attachment is merely a long flexible cable that is powered by a drill motor to a tethered reciprocating head which appears not to be strong enough to handle everyday use.
3. Cordless reciprocating saw: Design U.S. Pat. No. 308469--Model No. 4390D/DW
This Makita cordless reciprocating saw is part of the 9.6 volt cordless system, and employs the motor, battery and mechanism all in one unit. The stroke is a mere nine-sixteenths inch (9/16"). Also, the Makita blade mounts only in one position and does not have any flush cut features.
4. Cordless multi-purpose saw: Patent Pending--Model No. VP650T
This Black and Decker cordless multi-purpose saw is part of their 7.2 Volt Versa Pack System. This is a scaled-down version of the Makita cordless reciprocating saw mentioned above, This tool was designed for light-duty tasks and uses only smaller jigsaw-type blades. The batteries in the Black and Decker tool have two-thirds less power and longevity in comparison. The blade stroke is one inch (1") on the Black and Decker's.
These are the closest "prior art" that I am aware of as of Dec. 21, 1995.
Mostly all the reciprocating saws on the market today have several disadvantages:
1. Most are not cordless.
2. The stroke distances are only one and one-fourth inches (11/4")
3. None have flush-cut features.
4. They all mount their blade in a similar position/manner.
5. With all others, the blade travels only in one (1) direction from the motor body.
6. They are quite cumbersome, much heavier, and more costly.
7. They will not fit into tight areas or do ninety degree (90.degree.) cutting tasks.